


[NHS] 02 ~ Don't get used to it (Esthian's PoV)

by Asukla



Series: NHS ~ Nova High School [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NHS, Ravaged Realm RPG (Original)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukla/pseuds/Asukla
Series: NHS ~ Nova High School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136063
Kudos: 1





	[NHS] 02 ~ Don't get used to it (Esthian's PoV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erfascon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erfascon/gifts).



Nova Hill aveva un aspetto triste, quella sera. Forse era colpa delle strade ancora umide per via della pioggia, che da quella mattina si era interrotta solo a metà pomeriggio. Forse era per via di quella compatta coltre di nubi, grigie e livide, che scorreva sopra le teste dei cittadini portandosi dietro una gran quantità d’acqua, con la sottile minaccia di riaprire i rubinetti da un momento all’altro. Forse era semplicemente colpa di quella giornata di metà ottobre nella sua interezza, con i malinconici profumi dell’autunno in arrivo che andavano a mescolarsi all’odore sgradevole dei tubi di scappamento, o a quello pungente della terra bagnata.  
Esthian si soffermò ad osservare una coppia di grandi foglie sfumate di rosso, intente a rincorrersi lungo la cunetta ricolma d’acqua che costeggiava il marciapiede, come ipnotizzato.  
Di scuse per ritardare il rientro a casa ne stava trovando a bizzeffe: prima c’era stata l’ora spesa in biblioteca a fare nulla, poi c’era stato il gatto davanti al liceo, le quattro chiacchiere con Adalyn al Nova-Cupcake, e ora c’erano le foglie sul pelo dell’acqua. Non sapeva neanche lui cosa lo trattenesse fuori. L’aria era sgradevolmente umida, elettrica, come se dovesse scoppiare un nuovo temporale da un momento all’altro; persino i tuoni, seppur ridotti alla stregua di lontani borbottii, sembravano volerlo avvisare che era arrivato il momento di velocizzare il passo e rientrare a casa. Nonostante questo, continuava a temporeggiare, attratto dalle cose più stupide, che si trattasse di una luce riflessa sull’asfalto o di un prodotto assolutamente inutile esposto in vetrina.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per trovarsi con Ysaelin in quel momento, ma sapeva che l’amica aveva un impegno improrogabile: Amanda le aveva detto che si sentiva trascurata. Forse non aveva neanche tutti i torti... Da un mese a quella parte Esthian e Ysaelin erano diventati inseparabili, e la cosa non era passata inosservata. Qualcuno non aveva gradito.  
Ysaelin non era il tipo di persona a cui normalmente sarebbe importato, ma lei ed Amanda erano amiche da un po’, e questa era una ragione sufficiente per buttarsi in un pomeriggio tra ragazze. Esthian stesso l’aveva incoraggiata ad andare, ma adesso che era lì, solo con le sue riflessioni, quasi se ne pentì – un pensiero meschino, che lo fece vergognare di sé. Tutta colpa di quella stupida, interminabile giornata, iniziata con suo fratello Xerion che lo vessava e proseguita a suon di tuoni e pioggia. Forse era per quello che non voleva tornare a casa... Non voleva vedere Xerion. Non voleva vedere nessuno della sua famiglia.  
Pur di perdere tempo aveva perfino imboccato la strada più lunga, quella che lo costringeva a fare il giro intorno alla Selva delle Viole – un nome decisamente altisonante per un parchetto straripante di erbacce e circoscritto da un’alta inferriata arrugginita, che di viole al suo interno non aveva neanche la sagoma di cartone. In compenso, tanto per gradire, c’erano un paio di sgangherate altalene cigolanti e qualche altra giostra devastata ed inutilizzabile. Per farla breve, era il setting di un film dell’orrore.  
Esthian superò il parchetto a passo rapido, la svogliatezza di procedere momentaneamente sostituita dal desiderio di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e quelle sbarre arrugginite. Si affrettò a raggiungere il marciapiede dirimpetto e solo allora rallentò, scoccando un’occhiata inquieta alla Selva delle Viole, quasi col timore di veder sbucare qualcosa di pericoloso dai suoi anfratti oscuri.  
Di _cose strane_ nascoste nell’ombra a Nova Hill ce n’erano parecchie, almeno per chi sapeva osservare. Lui sapeva farlo, e così anche Ysaelin.  
Aveva appena superato una traversa, nella mente un groviglio di pensieri indistinguibili, quando una serie di rumori attirò la sua attenzione: un tonfo attutito e un gemito di dolore mescolato ad un’imprecazione.  
Si fermò, poi fece un passo indietro e il suo sguardo sondò l’interno dello stretto vicolo alla sua sinistra, lo stesso che un istante prima aveva sorpassato con tanta noncuranza. Chino in avanti, col volto deformato da un’espressione di dolore, c’era Will Dayfire. Esthian, in quanto vittima preferita del suo scherno da più di un mese, sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscerlo anche se non avesse avuto la luce del lampione addosso; ma ce l’aveva, e grazie a quella era visibile anche la chiazza rossa sul dorso della sua mano.  
Doveva aver dato un pugno al muro scrostato che aveva davanti, pensò Esthian, aggrottando la fronte. Lui, questa fissazione di colpire i muri, non l’aveva mai capita; ci si faceva un gran male e non si poteva mai vincere. Una cosa veramente scema.  
_Bene!_ – esordì mentalmente, rivolto a sé stesso. – _Questo è il momento in cui mi giro, torno sui miei passi e me ne vado a casa, facendomi un bel secchio di affari miei! Si è fatto male? Sono cose che succedono quando fai a botte con le pareti. Si è mai sentito di un muro che ha perso una rissa contro un bulletto su di giri? Ovviamente no.  
_Will Dayfire non meritava la sua preoccupazione. Non dopo tutte le risate che si era fatto alle sue spalle, non dopo tutto il veleno che gli aveva sputato addosso, parandosi dietro quel sorriso da divo e quei quattro idioti dei suoi amici, a mala pena capaci di fare un cervello in gruppo.  
Adesso se ne sarebbe andato, si disse Esthian, e lo avrebbe fatto a cuor leggero, forse addirittura con un pizzico di soddisfazione personale!  
Invece non mosse un passo, i piedi incollati in quello specifico punto come si fossero fusi col marciapiede. C’era un sacco di sangue, su quella mano... Doveva essersi fatto parecchio male. E se si fosse fratturato qualcosa?!  
Quell’esitazione fu sufficiente perché Will lo notasse. Fu quasi un caso. Il ragazzo aveva appena alzato il capo, nel pronunciare l’ennesima imprecazione tra i denti, e il suo sguardo era scivolato all’imbocco del vicolo.  
Esthian lo vide socchiudere gli occhi per mettere a fuoco, il volto madido di sudore. Capì che Will lo aveva riconosciuto dal modo in cui la sua espressione si indurì di colpo.  
«Che cazzo hai da guardare?» Era quasi più simile ad un ringhio che ad una frase, quella. Ma rimaneva comunque una bella domanda.  
Che stava facendo ancora lì? Perché non aveva levato le tende? Perché non stava sgambettando a casa? Era quasi ora di cena, il cielo era cupo e faceva anche abbastanza freddo. Pazienza se uno dei tanti bulli che lo tormentavano si era appena spaccato qualche falange contro una parete, no?  
_No.  
_«Vuoi andartene?! Moccioso di merda...»  
La voce di Will lo strattonò via da quelle riflessioni. Esthian tornò a metterne a fuoco la sagoma: ancora chino in avanti, stava provando goffamente ad avvolgere un pezzo di stoffa attorno alla mano destra, quella ferita, sfruttando la sinistra. Non solo i suoi tentativi si stavano dimostrando fallimentari al limite del ridicolo, ma la pezza che voleva usare era così lurida che sembrava raccolta direttamente da terra. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, il ragazzo scoccò ad Esthian un’occhiata degna di una bestia inferocita, neanche lo avesse costretto lui a colpire quello stupido muro.  
Doveva lasciar stare, pensò, e andare via. Ma non lo fece. Al contrario, si mosse verso di lui finché non gli fu di fronte. Will lo fissò con un misto di perplessità e collera.  
«Ma non capisci o cosa?» Per tutta risposta, Esthian gli sfilò di mano la pezza sporca. «Cos- Che cazzo fai?!»  
«Cerco di evitare che tu ti prenda qualche infezione» borbottò il ragazzino, tentando con tutte e sue forze di mantenere un cipiglio autoritario. Ovviamente, con la voce tremante e il collo incassato nelle spalle, non c’era possibilità di ottenere l’effetto sperato. «Po-posso vedere la mano?»  
«No.»  
«...Per favore?»  
« _No_! Ma che cazzo di lingua parlo, oggi?!» Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un verso irritato, e per un attimo Esthian temette di beccarsi un pugno – un pensiero fugace che, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, balenò anche nella mente di Will.  
«Voglio...» Esthian si interruppe, incerto su come proseguire quella frase. Aveva l’impressione che dalla scelta delle sue prossime parole, sarebbe dipeso il tornare a casa con un occhio nero oppure no. «Voglio solo aiutare.»  
L’occhiata che gli venne rivolta fu così risentita da metterlo a disagio. «Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» disse Will con durezza.  
«Lo so, lo so!» si affrettò a rispondergli. «Solo... Posso comunque?»  
Perché stava tirando la corda in quel modo? Era stupido e masochista e assurdo! Doveva smetterla. E allora perché continuava ad insistere? Sperava forse di prenderlo per sfinimento?  
Ignorando quei pensieri, frugò nello zaino e ne estrasse una bottiglietta d’acqua ancora piena e una piccola cassetta del pronto soccorso. «Per favore. È un brutto taglio, quello, e potresti esserti rotto qualcosa. Fammi dare un’occhiata. Poi smetto di starti tra i piedi, giuro!»  
Will non rispose – non subito, almeno – troppo preso a fissare sconcertato quanto l’altro aveva appena recuperato. «Ma che diavolo ci fai con una scatoletta del pronto soccorso in borsa...?» riuscì a chiedere, alla fine. Probabilmente, se non fosse stato così intento a soffrire come un cane, si sarebbe messo a ridere.  
Esthian si limitò a fare spallucce. «I miei lavorano nel settore farmaceutico. Quando ero più piccolo, era più facile che al posto della merenda si ricordassero di mettermi una di queste, nello zaino. E poi» aggiunse a mezza bocca, «fa sempre comodo averne una con sé. Non si sa mai cosa può succedere.»  
«Oh, Cristo...» gemette Will, esasperato. Per un attimo lo fissò, indeciso sul da farsi. Poi, a dispetto della sua reticenza iniziale, si lasciò cadere seduto a terra, la mano ferita sollevata verso di lui.  
Lo aveva davvero preso per sfinimento, pensò Esthian, sforzandosi di trattenere un sorriso. «Allora, diamo un’occhiata...» Si chinò di fronte a lui, poggiò la scatola sull’asfalto e stappò la bottiglietta d’acqua, svuotandone parte del contenuto sulla zona insanguinata, per ripulirla. Will tese le labbra in una smorfia ma non emise un fiato.  
«È un brutto taglio... Dovresti farti controllare da un medico.»  
«Non è niente» ribatté prontamente il ragazzo. Sembrava quasi che dovesse dimostrare qualcosa – di essere forte, forse, o di essere resistente, o immune al dolore. Di essere un vero duro, insomma. Eppure, ora che erano così vicini, Esthian non poté fare a meno di notare che aveva gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, e si chiese se fosse così per via del pugno contro il muro o per qualcosa successo ancora prima. Non disse nulla a riguardo, però, consapevole che dare voce a quegli interrogativi avrebbe solo riacceso la miccia della rabbia di Will. I veri duri non hanno mai gli occhi arrossati dal pianto, in fin dei conti, o almeno così si diceva in giro.  
Esthian strinse a sé le domande, per non lasciarle andare, e tenne lo sguardo ben fermo sulla mano dell’altro, che iniziò a manipolare con delicatezza per quantificare il danno.  
«Sai cosa stai facendo, almeno?» domandò ad un tratto Will. La sua voce suonò brusca, una frustata, e a lui toccò aggrapparsi a tutto il suo scarso autocontrollo per non sobbalzare. Non voleva rischiare di fargli male.  
«Sì. Mia sorella Brina si è fratturata una nocca, qualche tempo fa. I miei genitori ne hanno approfittato per fare a tutti una lezione su come si riconosce questo tipo di danno. È piuttosto comune, sai? Anche Brina diede un pugno al muro, quella volta. Che cosa stupida...» Dopo quelle ultime parole, si zittì. Alzò lo sguardo verso Will Dayfire e si accorse che lui lo stava fissando con una punta di astio. Si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato. «Scusami... Non volevo darti dello stupido, comunque. Era un’affermazione generica. Sono sicuro che avevi delle ottime ragioni per colpire quella parete.»  
L’altro non si sprecò neanche a rispondergli, e lui si sentì un idiota per aver dato fiato alla bocca. Tornò a concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo, anche se con un po’ di fatica.  
«Riesci a piegare le dita?»  
Will le mosse una ad una senza troppe difficoltà, almeno finché non fu il turno del medio. Quello gli strappò una smorfia di dolore, ma sembrava che la causa fosse da attribuire alla carne spaccata, non all’osso. Non pareva ci fosse nulla di disallineato.  
«Continuo a pensare che dovresti farti vedere da un medico, per sicurezza.»  
«Continuo a pensare che dovresti farti i cazzi tuoi, Klepsydumb.»  
«È Klepsydron. E questa cosa di storpiarmi il cognome non è divertente.»  
«Non sono d’accordo.»  
Esthian sbuffò, recuperando la cassetta del pronto soccorso. La aprì, tirò fuori il flaconcino di disinfettante ed iniziò a pulire la ferita controvoglia. Sembrava quasi che Will non potesse fare a meno di graffiare, colpire e pungolare chiunque avesse a tiro, non importava quanta gentilezza stesse ricevendo.  
«Dio solo sa cosa ci trova Ysaelin in te...» lo sentì borbottare. Fu tentato di non rispondere affatto, ma non gli riuscì di restare in silenzio.  
«Siamo amici. Abbiamo parecchi interessi in comune.»  
«Come no...» Will sbuffò una mezza risata sprezzante dal naso. «Ti frequenta solo perché le fa comodo qualcuno che la aiuti nello studio. Lo sai che è così.»  
Erano parole dette con l’intenzione di ferire, quelle. Eppure, al contrario di altre che erano state pronunciate nei giorni precedenti, non ottennero l’effetto sperato.  
«No, non è vero.»  
Esthian si sentì rispondere con un tono così sicuro e tranquillo che quasi non gli parve il suo. Se ne sorprese, e altrettanto fece Will, che per un istante sembrò guardarlo con occhi diversi – forse più curiosi, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento della sua esistenza in quanto individuo.  
Nessuno dei due aggiunse altro per un po’. Esthian poggiò con delicatezza la garza sulla ferita, poi fasciò la mano con tutta la cura necessaria. Quasi senza rendersene conto, seguendo l’istinto, si concentrò per incanalare una parte delle proprie energie nel bendaggio, e le sue labbra si mossero appena, in silenzio, nel formulare una preghiera alla dea Iaso. La guarigione sarebbe stata più rapida.  
Quando finì, Will lo stava ancora fissando con quei suoi occhi ambrati, e per qualche motivo la cosa lo riempì d’imbarazzo. Finì per incespicare goffamente all’indietro, le ginocchia doloranti a causa della posizione mantenuta tanto a lungo. Non poteva mica finire in bellezza, alzandosi in piedi come tutte le persone normali. _Eh!  
_«Do-dovresti metterci del ghiaccio» balbettò, nel tentativo di colmare quel silenzio che, di colpo, era un tantino _troppo silenzioso_ per lui. «E prendere un antidolorifico. E tenere la mano a riposo, anche!»  
Will esaminò la fasciatura con occhio critico. «È ben fatta» disse infine, lasciando intendere che quella sarebbe stata la cosa più simile ad un ringraziamento che l’altro avrebbe ricevuto.  
«Non ti ci abituare, però.» Esthian aveva appena abbozzato un sorriso soddisfatto, ma nel momento in cui si sentì dire quelle parole si pentì di aver permesso loro di uscire. Suonavano stupide dette dalla sua bocca.  
Will si stava limitando a fissarlo, indecifrabile, così il sorriso di Esthian si dissipò in fretta, come un segno sulla sabbia divorato da un’onda. Si sentì arrossire. «Uhm... Scherzavo, comunque.» _Quanto sono idiota_... «Anzi, sai cosa?» Gli allungò goffamente la cassetta del pronto soccorso. «Tienila.»  
Will la prese con un gesto meccanico, poi aggrottò la fronte. «Ma... è tua.» Per la prima volta, la sua voce sembrava addirittura sfumata da una nota d’incertezza.  
Da quanto in qua ai bulli fregava di chi fosse la roba? Non prendevano forse tutto quello che volevano o di cui avevano bisogno, senza preoccuparsi di chi fosse il proprietario? Nel porsi quelle domande, Esthian rimase interdetto per un lungo secondo, dopo il quale si costrinse a riscuotersi.  
«Non preoccuparti, posso prenderne un’altra a casa. Tienila tu quella, davvero. Così, se dovesse servirti qualcosa, avrai tutto sotto mano. Il flacone di disinfettante è ancora mezzo pieno. C’è qualche garza, un rocchetto di cerotto e un paio di antidolorifici. Quelli ce li ho messi io, in realtà, perché mi faccio male di continuo... ma forse non ti interessa.»  
Era arrivato il momento di andare sul serio stavolta, così fece un passo indietro e poi un altro, finché non si ritrovò all’imbocco del vicolo. Fu allora, forte della distanza, che Will provò ad uscire dal suo silenzio.  
«Ehi. A proposito di oggi...»  
Non finì mai la frase. Fu come se le parole gli si fossero bloccate in gola, di traverso, incapaci di risalire fino alla bocca. La cosa sembrò innervosirlo, perché iniziò a spostare il peso del corpo da un piede all’altro, a disagio.  
Ad Esthian sarebbe piaciuto sentire cos’aveva da dire, ma era fin troppo consapevole di quanto sgradevole fosse trovarsi senza parole. E lui, al contrario di quanto aveva fatto Will Dayfire in passato, non ne avrebbe mai approfittato. Decise di finire quella frase per lui.  
«Tranquillo, potrai dire in giro che la faccia del tuo avversario è ridotta molto peggio della tua mano. Non dirò a nessuno che ha vinto il muro.» Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso. «La tua reputazione è al sicuro.»  
Che il punto fosse quello oppure no, Will annuì. «Bene. Okay...» disse, con meno sicurezza di quanta fosse solito sfoggiarne. La conversazione, chiaramente, si chiudeva lì.  
«Tieni la mano a riposo. E se puoi, mettici un po’ di ghiaccio» gli ricordò Esthian, ormai al centro del marciapiede. Rivolse a Will un’ultima occhiata, trovandolo intento a controllare ancora una volta la fasciatura, poi si voltò e riprese a camminare verso casa. Le scuse erano finite.  
  


* * *

  


Il giorno successivo, il cielo sopra Nova Hill era di un azzurro intenso, dimentico delle nuvole nere e gravide di pioggia che avevano passato la notte a promettere tempesta con i loro borbottii, il sole tiepido come quello di una giornata di primavera. Nonostante questo, la mattinata di Esthian non era andata molto diversamente dalla precedente. I suoi genitori lo avevano sgridato di nuovo, seccati che la sera prima si fosse attardato così tanto, e Xerion ne aveva approfittato per rendere la sua colazione un inferno, tanto che il ragazzino aveva finito per lasciarla tutta sul tavolo, senza toccare neanche un biscotto.  
Esthian arrivò al suo armadietto sfinito, lo stomaco che gorgogliava sommessamente per la fame e per il nervosismo. Quando il lucchetto scattò e l’anta si aprì, venne investito dal familiare profumo di olio essenziale balsamico e alloro, proveniente dal piccolo talismano che aveva preparato insieme a Ysaelin qualche giorno prima. Che stesse funzionando o meno, almeno aveva un buon odore.  
Aveva appena aperto lo zaino quando qualcuno glielo agguantò per una delle cinghie, strattonandolo finché non gli calò giù dalla spalla. Esthian fece appena in tempo a sfilare uno dei libri al suo interno – lo aveva afferrato un attimo prima dello strattone – e lo strinse con forza mentre lo zaino cadeva a terra.  
Damien Flynn, un ragazzo dell’ultimo anno, lo stava osservando con uno sguardo appagato, come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa di straordinariamente audace e divertente. Dietro di lui, la sua ragazza e un paio di suoi amici ridacchiarono.  
«Oh, scusami. Ti è caduta la borsa, per caso?» chiese Damien Flynn, la voce sgradevolmente accondiscendente. Faceva sempre così e quando, anziché raccoglierlo, ribaltò lo zaino svuotandone parte del contenuto sul pavimento, Esthian non ne fu sorpreso. Era uno schema con cui aveva familiarità. Sgradevole, certo, ma comunque familiare. Doveva solo stare zitto, aspettare che quell’idiota la finisse di ridere con i suoi amici e con quella sgallettata della sua ragazza, e che sparisse oltre l’angolo, così da poter raccogliere le sue cose. Qualcosa stavolta andò diversamente, però.  
«Che cos’è quello?» Lo sguardo di Flynn si soffermò sul libro che Esthian era riuscito a recuperare in tempo. Il ragazzino lo premette meglio al petto, nascondendone il titolo. Si trattava di un libro sull’utilizzo esoterico delle erbe. Esthian la stava trovando una lettura interessantissima, ma anche se non lo fosse stata, si trattava comunque di un libro non suo. Era di Ysaelin.  
«Fammi vedere.» Flynn allungò una mano ma prima che potesse prendere il volume, Esthian fece un passo indietro. «Dammelo, ho detto!»  
«No.» Esthian strinse il libro con più forza, avvolgendolo con entrambe le braccia per proteggerlo. Non poteva permettere a Damien Flynn di rovinarlo. Era facile immaginare che fine avrebbe fatto fare a quelle pagine, se fosse riuscito a prenderlo.  
Flynn, che chiaramente non sapeva accettare un “no” come risposta, allungò di nuovo la mano, stavolta per spintonare l’altro. Ci fu un rumore metallico quando Esthian cozzò contro gli armadietti; una delle ante gli premette contro le scapole, facendogli male, ma la presa delle sue braccia attorno al libro non si allentò neanche un po’.  
Nel corridoio c’era almeno una dozzina di studenti, ma nessuno di loro sembrava intenzionato ad intervenire; guardavano la scena di sottecchi, attirati come falene attorno ad una luce. Tutti, si rese conto Esthian, stavano evitando il suo sguardo, come se quello fosse sufficiente a giustificare una mancata presa di posizione. Non che facesse molto affidamento sull’aiuto degli altri, di solito. Le uniche due persone che avrebbero mosso un dito per aiutarlo erano Noa e Ysaelin, ma nessuno dei due era lì in quel momento.  
Doveva cavarsela da solo, pensò Esthian, le braccia che gli dolevano per quanto forte stava stringendo il libro a sé, quasi fosse possibile inglobarlo e proteggerlo con il suo stesso corpo, inutilmente fragile. Doveva farcela.  
«Oh! Di chi è quel macchinone rosso fiammante parcheggiato in doppia fila?»  
Damien Flynn, sul punto di colpire di nuovo Esthian, fermò il braccio a mezz’aria e si voltò verso l’imbocco del corridoio, dove Will Dayfire camminava con tutta la calma del mondo, come se la scuola fosse sua. Aveva le mani in tasca e l’aria annoiata, eppure, contrariamente a come avevano fatto tutti gli altri, i suoi occhi non rifuggirono quelli di Esthian.  
«Sicuri che non è di nessuno?» continuò il ragazzo, con noncuranza. «Perché il preside è incazzato nero, eh. Penso abbia chiamato il carroattrezzi.»  
Tutti si accorsero che Damien Flynn era sbiancato. Erano due giorni che si pavoneggiava di quanto fosse bella la sua nuova auto fiammante, dello stesso rosso delle Ferrari, e di quanto suo padre avesse sborsato per comprargliela. Dimentico di Esthian, corse in direzione dell’uscita superando Will come se avesse la morte alle calcagna. Il resto del suo gruppo lo imitò, così come qualche altro curioso.  
Esthian riprese a respirare, il petto dolorante, e si chinò a terra per raccogliere le proprie cose di corsa, speranzoso di finire prima del ritorno di Flynn. Si sentiva le ginocchia molli, e sui palmi delle sue mani c’erano i segni rossi che la copertina del volume sulle erbe aveva lasciato. Il libro di Ysaelin fu la prima cosa ad essere messa nello zaino, al sicuro, e poi seguirono le altre. Alla fine, una manciata di secondi dopo, all’appello mancava solo l’astuccio; era sul punto di imprecare quando qualcuno si schiarì la voce, attirando la sua attenzione. Si trattava di Will.  
Esthian si rialzò in piedi con un movimento più goffo di quanto avrebbe voluto. Le sue mani tremavano per la tensione ed il nervosismo, e si augurò che l’altro non ci stesse facendo troppo caso. Fece per aprire la bocca, per dire qualcosa, ma venne preceduto.  
«Non ti ci abituare, Klepsydron.»  
Will gli porse l’astuccio, le labbra piegate in un sorriso che, pur essendo appena accennato, era di una bellezza sconcertante. Senza aspettare risposta, si incamminò verso una delle aule.  
Per Esthian fu come se una miriade di farfalle si fosse messa a vorticargli nello stomaco, spezzandogli il fiato. Così, mentre si accodava all’altro per raggiungere la classe, si ritrovò a pensare a quanto piacevole fosse stato ricevere l’aiuto di qualcuno di così improbabile e, suo malgrado, anche a quanto volentieri si sarebbe potuto abituare ad un sorriso del genere.

**FINE**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[NHS] ~ Don't get used to it (Will's PoV)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066031) by [Erfascon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erfascon/pseuds/Erfascon)




End file.
